


Up All Night

by Suzukipot



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Bones is a bit of a jerk in this, Canon Compliant, Gaming, Gen, Insomnia, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzukipot/pseuds/Suzukipot
Summary: Eaglebones can't sleep, so he ropes Crash into an all night gaming session. When the next day comes around, things go about as well as you'd expect.





	1. Chapter 1

Eaglebones would be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit of a night owl. It didn’t make any sense; he spent his mornings playing rock concerts and fighting whatever monster of the week had decided to bother the team, so why couldn’t he collapse into peaceful slumber like his fellow teammates? It didn’t help that there was no sense of privacy on the Battletram. It was such a small and enclosed living space that expecting a quiet moment away from the others was like asking for a miracle to happen. Bones sighed as he stared up at the bottom of the Commander’s bed. 

He was snoring loudly, expectedly sleeping. He glanced over at Crash and Ricky. Crash’s face was pressed into the side of his stuffed animal he insisted on sleeping with, his mouth gaping as he slept. Ricky, meanwhile, was on his back, also asleep, but really the only indication of this was the slight rise and fall of his chest every so often. Eaglebones sighed softly and directed his eyes back at the bottom of the top bunk. 

_‘This sucks,’_ the guitarist thought, stating the obvious. He couldn’t practice guitar (the Commander would no doubt have more than just a few harsh words for him about that.) In fact he couldn’t do anything above talking level without the risk of the guys waking up. Bones fidgeted before he decided to grab his guitar and stand. He winced at the creaking noise that the bed made, old springs squealing with distress at his movement. 

Once he was properly standing, he left the shared bedroom. Eaglebones paced back and forth in the narrow hallway, his guitar slung over his back as he tried to think. He wished one of his fellow bandmates was awake; for some reason Bones had always found it easier to talk to someone until he fell asleep. Then, suddenly, he had an idea. 

“The Dude,” he exclaimed, nodding as a dopey grin spread across his face. He turned to go back into his room. After a good deal of rummaging he found his falconry glove. He stood back up and rushed back out. He made sure he was a good deal away from any sleeping inhabitants before he slipped on the glove and held up his arm. 

“I summon the Dude,” he announced to the open air. It only took moments for the large bird to perch herself on her summoner’s arm, looking at him expectantly. “Hey Dude,” Eaglebones said, talking to her like she was an old friend and not a giant, invisible hawk. 

Eaglebones shuffled his way to the lounge and awkwardly took his guitar off, careful to not hit the Dude with it before he set it down next to the table. Then he sat down on the beanbag chair and sighed contently. The Dude cawed questioningly. 

“Yeah, I know, it’s late,” he said, apology dripping in his voice. “But I can’t sleep! I can never sleep during the night. I dunno why.” He shrugged and sat back in the bean bag chair, getting comfortable. He’d might as well, he was gonna be here for a while. 

The Dude cawed again, apparently content with playing armchair psychologist. 

Eaglebones nodded understandingly. “I don’t know...you might be onto something th-“

“Eaglebones,” a curious voice, _‘Crash, darn it,’_ called out.

Bones perked up and looked back at the larger man. “Crash! Hey, uh, I didn’t wake you up, did I,” he asked in concern. 

“Uh-uh.” He shook his head slowly, looking at Eaglebone’s still outstretched arm. “Were you talking to your invisible bird?”

“Huh?” He looked at Crash, then the Dude, then Crash again. “Oh, yeah. Take five Dude,” he whispered to her. She flew off to the void, and Eaglebones gave a sigh of relief as he set his arm down. 

Then he looked at Crash again. “So...what’re you doing up?” 

“Just had to go to the bathroom. But then I heard you talking so I thought I’d see what was going on,” the larger man explained. 

Upon further inspection, Bones could see that Crash was holding his little plushie by the arm. And he was wearing socks. Ew. Who wears socks to bed? Bones snorted to himself. 

“Well...as long as you’re up...You wanna play video games or something?”

“Well…” he looked tempted. “I shouldn’t.” 

Eaglebones could understand the hesitance. If Jimmy saw that anything was out of place, then he’d run a scan on them and then get into a five hour lecture about the importance of sleep, and nobody wanted that.

However, when Crash saw the dejected look on Eaglebone’s face he immediately felt guilty. “Well...I guess one round of Snakes and Badgers can’t hurt!” He pulled up a chair next to Eaglebones, who grabbed the console and two controllers. 

One round of Snakes and Badgers soon turned into twenty. The two had amassed an assortment of snacks, empty bags, and bottles littering the lounge. Bones soon found his eyes getting heavy, going out of focus with every unintentional blink until he jolted awake at Crash loudly proclaiming. 

“I won!” 

“Huh?” Eaglebones looked at the screen, and indeed, he’d lost all of his MANS, leaving Crash the winner. He gave a sleepy, sluggish smile. “Oh...I guess you did. Good game Crash.” He yawned loudly, causing Crash to look at him. 

“Dude, you okay? You look really tired.”

“I’m fine,” Eaglebones said, waving at him dismissively before stretching and standing. He wobbled a bit, unsteady, before looking down at Crash. “That was really fun. We should do it again sometime.” 

Crash looked at him uncertainty. “I dunno man. I’m kinda tired, and you look beat.”

Bones tried to think of an excuse. “But, like, that was really fun! We never get to hang out. You know, just the two of us.” 

Crash’s face twisted between joy at the compliment and conflict with the situation at hand. “Well...it was pretty fun…,” he finally admitted. 

“Exactly. So what harm is there in it?”

That seemed to be all the convincing Crash needed. “Alright. You wanna play tomorrow then?”

“You know it.” 

With that, the two walked back to their shared bedroom. Eaglebones collapsed into bed face first, his cheek pressed up against his pillow and causing his mask to ride up his face a bit. Crash looked at him, still concerned, before he laid down to go to sleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning came soon enough. When Jimmy was finished charging, he stepped into the other’s room and clapped, turning the lights on. 

The others groaned (particularly the Commander, who held up his arms to block out the sudden light) as they woke up. Eaglebones yawned as he stretched, sitting up. Ricky got up too, and the two’s eyes locked almost immediately. Bones stood but ended up getting up too fast, because he banged his head on the bed frame. He hissed under his breath as his hand flew to the sore spot. 

He watched as Ricky sped off to the bathroom, getting first dibs as usual. Bones sighed and relaxed a bit. He looked at Crash, who was still wiping the sleep from his eyes. Bones frowned a bit, the slightest tug of guilt pulling at his innards. However, this was quickly swept away when the Commander stumbled out of his bunk.

He looked between Eaglebones and Crash, apparently not sensing anything out of the ordinary, “Bonesy. Crash,” he said, a respective head nod towards each teammate as he greeted them. His voice was still a little gruff, but that would probably be cleared up by the time they ate. 

“Is Ricky still in the bathroom?”

_“Of course_ Ricky’s still in the bathroom,” Eaglebones supplied. “It always takes him like an hour to get ready.”

It was just then that Jimmy poked his head into the room. “I’ve made breakfast.”

The Commander perked up and rushed out to the kitchen, not bothering to wait for Ricky to get done. Eaglebones and Crash stayed behind though. Bones couldn’t stand the thought of eating without brushing his teeth beforehand. Grody. He looked at Crash again and frowned. 

“Hey, Crash….”

Crash turned to him. “Yeah?”

“So, like, I was thinking about it and I don’t think we should hang out tonight…”

Crash’s face fell with disappointment, his eyebrows knitting together, confused. “You...don’t wanna hang out? Why?”

“Well…” He actually had to look away as to not see the look on the larger man’s face. As he started to think of an excuse, Ricky stepped out of the bathroom. Eaglebones took the opportunity to ditch the conversation that he himself had started in favor of making a beeline for the bathroom. He gave a sigh of relief when the door finally slid shut. 

Eaglebones looked in the mirror. Guilt and insomnia weren’t exactly doing wonders for his complexion. After a quick shower, change into his costume, and brush of his teeth, he joined his fellow bandmates in the kitchen. He sat down at his respective seat and ate his breakfast as casual conversation filled the air around him. At least no one had noticed yet. Hopefully it stayed that way. 

He purposefully avoided making eye contact with Crash, but it didn’t take too long for trouble to start. They weren’t driving yet. In fact, Jimmy had just started up the Battletram when there was a bang at the door. Thinking that someone was knocking, Eaglebones got up to answer it. 

“Hello-?”

That was when a decent sized rock hit him square in the noggin. It all happened so quickly that he fell flat on his back, unconscious. 

“We beaned one! We beaned one,” was the triumphant chant from outside of the Battletram. “Throw more! Try to hit the rest!” 

A flurry of rocks pelted the inside of the Battletram, trying to hit any Aquabat it came in contact with. Jimmy gave an irritated huff and walked to the door, stepping over Ricky, who was trying to rouse Eaglebones back to consciousness. Jimmy’s robot body was assaulted with rocks as he looked at who the attackers were. They wore black ski masks with red and black striped shirts.

Jimmy’s eyes narrowed. “Sandfleas.” 

“Hey Aquabutt! Why don’t you move so that we can knock out the rest of yous?!”

“If you do not leave I will be forced to laser you until you do.”

“We’d like to see you try,” one of them threatened. 

“Very well then.” He stepped out of the Battletram, lifting his arms. 

This only got the attention of the others.

“Jimmy? What’s going o-” The Bat Commander stopped in his tracks and gasped. “SANDFLEAS,” he exclaimed. 

They all jumped out of the Battletram; Eaglebones was a little unsteady on the landing from both the recent knockout and the lack of sleep. Even Crash shook his head to wake himself up. No one seemed to notice but the carefully scanning robot eyes. Jimmy pursed his lips but said nothing. The Sandfleas pulled out various knives and swords of different lengths, ready to mug the ‘Bats of everything they owned. 

Combat soon ensured, both parties trying their hardest to win. Eaglebones held his guitar at the ready, and aimed it towards a large group of Sandfleas attacking Jimmy and the Commander. He aimed the end of his guitar at a Sandflea and-TWANG. He hit a sour note, his guitar completely out of tune. Bones shuddered and jumped a bit, almost dropping his guitar in the process. 

“Eaglebones, help,” the Commander cried out as he threw a few more punches. The Sandfleas never seemed to end. 

“Uh...on it!” Eaglebones tried to think. Without his guitar what could he really do? It was too dangerous to send the Dude in there. There were so many Sandfleas that she was bound to get hurt.

He resorted to the last option he had in mind. He yelled and dropped his guitar before rushing headfirst into a sea of blue, black and red. The Commander gaped at the sudden attack, not expecting it in the slightest. Him being distracted caused a Sandflea to punch him square in the face. The Commander landed flat on his back with a grunt. 

Eaglebones grit his teeth together as he tried to wrestle a pocket knife from a Sandflea. It was no use though; the Sandflea was simply stronger than him. He ended up getting sliced in the face. Jimmy’s eyes narrowed. He decided enough was enough and opened the tips of his fingers to fire his lasers. 

Crash threw a Sandflea to the ground, causing him to scramble back up once Jimmy’s lasers came for him. All of the Sandfleas ended up running for the hills. The others relaxed. That was, everyone except for Eaglebones relaxed, because Jimmy soon turned around to glare daggers at him. 

Bones looked away, guilty. He knew what was coming. 

“Eaglebones, what was that? You were completely off in that fight,” he reprimanded. “That cut doesn’t look good either,” he added, seeing the wound on his cheek. Before Bones could say anything in response, Jimmy ran a scan on his vitals. “You’re sleep deprived,” he finally realized. 

Bones opened his mouth to spill the beans when Crash suddenly spit out his own version of the events. “Eaglebones wanted to stay up and play video games with me,” he whined. “I know that we shouldn’t have Jimmy but it was so fun! It’s not his fault!”

Jimmy turned to Bones, a shocked look on his face. “Eaglebones! I would have never thought you could be so...irresponsible!” 

Bones huffed. “That’s not why me and Crash stayed up all night! I...I had him stay up with me cuz I couldn’t sleep! I can never sleep anymore! I dunno why…” He huffed, frustrated. 

Jimmy paused, his face lighting up with surprise. “I did not know this.” The others shared a look before looking back at Bones, who was crossing his arms and looking away. 

“Well...if it bothers you that much then...I could always go to the lab and try to use science to come up with a cure,” Jimmy suggested. 

“Y-Yeah! And, y’know, Jimmy always reads me a story before we go to bed. That might help you too,” Crash suggested. 

“You know, there are some exercises I like to do to tire myself out before bed,” Ricky piped up. 

Eaglebones gave a small, thankful smile for the suggestions. He wasn’t sure if they would actually work, but it was the thought that counted. “Thanks, guys…”

“Anything for a friend,” the Commander boldly proclaimed. 

When night came, Bones found that he could go to sleep relatively easy by just staying up and having an amicable conversation with Jimmy, Crash, and Ricky, since the Commander had fallen asleep rather quickly. Sure, they all ended up passing out in the early hours of the morning and had to endure the Commander’s smug comments about how _well rested_ he was, but it was worth it in the end.


End file.
